insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Firefox
Firefoxes '''are a kitsune-species in the Universe of 69 Worlds. While generally based on anime-style fox-people, the main gimmick and namesake of the firefoxes is that they are personifications of the real-world browser of the same name. Firefoxes are portrayed as sentient beings with two forms: a large, flying fox spirit made of fire, and a human kitsune form. Firefoxes, as "web browsers", ferry people across the Universe of 69 Worlds. They are based off a mixture between Native American and traditional Japanese culture. Nature and Abilities '''Appearance Firefoxes are basically human-esque creatures that posess the ear, tails, and sometimes other features of a fox. Firefoxes are dominantly red-haired with orange eyes, though rare recessive genes sometimes bring about other colors. Firefoxes have a lifespan slightly longer than that of humans, with an average lifespan of about 100 years. They age somewhat slower for the most part have a longevity equal to humans. Senses A firefox has an excellent sense of smell, hearing, and night-vision that relfects that of an actual fox. Firefoxes can hear particularly high and low frequencies that can't be detected by the ears of humans; however this also means their ears are very sensitive and easily damaged by thunderous noises. Firefoxes can pick up scents and follow them with ease, and they have no problem with seeing at night. Other Abilities Firefoxes have a natural born ability to control and generate fire using the oxygen around them. Their fire-control is based off fire-bending; they can shoot fireballs, ignite things, wield fire like a whip, etc. Their skin also has a decent resistance against fire-based hazards, but can still be burned. Firefoxes can fly. When in flight they generate flames in the air around their body. In the air Firefoxes possess great agility and speed. Firefoxes fly often and seem to be at home in the air. They also have great strength that far surpasses that of the average human. Super Mode The firefoxes have a "Firefox mode" (which they are named after) in which they transform into a truck-sized four-legged fox made of pure fire energy. Primarily uses for battle, in this form the firefox has a ridiculous boost in speed, strength, and voice magnitude. The fire enveloping their body provides an excellent (and hot) form of defense against attack; interestingly, the fire only burns things if the firefox wants it to. This is how they are able to carry passengers. The Firefox mode presents a severe strain on the energy of the user, however, so it can only be used for short amounts of time. Also, it cannot be initiated when underwater or in a lack of oxygen, for obvious reason. Culture Lifestyle Firefoxes are highly social creatures, placing a high value to the importance of family and togetherness. As such, they almost always form packs (formally known as "tribes") that travel around the Universe together. Firefoxes generally live by a philosophy of colletivism. Firefoxes live a nomadic life, and the tribe generally survives by hunting together. They also offer a "web-browser" service in which they use their Super Mode to ferry travellers across the Universe of 69 Worlds. These services have become quite popular and it is now a common practice among Firefox tribes. Firefoxes will form temporary settlements along their travels, with a popular location being stray asteroids. Firefoxes live a very Native-American style life in these villages; they Firefoxes carry and live in teepees and roles in the tribe typically include Hunters, Ferriers, Shamans, Weavers, and Caretakers. Every firefox is an able-bodied warrior. Firefoxes have high-metabolism and stay naturally fit, and even the children (called pups) are able to hold their own in battle. Firefoxes have gained a reputation as fierce fighters so people generally don't mess with them. They are usually a peaceful species, however. Firefoxes, even adults, have a wild love of play. Firefoxes love to play rough and fight; oftentimes intense (yet harmless) battles break out within tribes for as a means for fun. Firefoxes in general are full of energy and play often. Mates and Children The socially close beings that they are, love is a sacred thing within the Firefox culture. Firefoxes form relationship Cuisine Firefoxes are omnivores though they prefer meat and vegetables and fruits are not popular (though therse is still the occasional vegetarian.) Firefoxes hunt wild animals for meat. In general though, with the increasing popularity of web-browsing, Firefoxes tend to create their own food. Firefoxes love Oriental foods; the most common and popular dish is ramen. They also eat sushi, chow mein, rice, wasabi, and fish. Firefoxes have a naturally high tolerance (and love) for extremely spicy foods, and often use intense spices too strong for humans to handle. Clothing Firefox clothing takes inspirations from both Japanese and Native American cultures. Kimonos are very popular among the tribes. Firefoxes usually go barefoot, but the exception is always sandals. Wide varieties of traditional Native American wares are common; feather in the hair and crowns are common as well. It's worth noting that nudity is actually not taboo within the Firefoxes' society; many Firefoxes just prefer to wear clothes because they like them. Category:Races